What It Could Have Been
by chippo843
Summary: This little tale takes place in a Wizard school, where Gray and Natsu are both students. Told in Gray's POV, he is considered a monster because of his family line. He's to be alone forever, until, he met a boy named Natsu. Will Natsu be able to melt Gray's barriers? We shall see how this tale will unfold. One could wonder, what kind of ending will these two have?


**-What it could've been-**

This school for wizardry is said to be one of the best schools in the world. Though, from what I've seen, it's the same as any other school I've been to. The hallways were crowded with many students, all chatting about idly. I ignore all of them as I pass by. I already know what they're talking about. It's not hard to figure out if you're the one they're about behind your back.

"He's the son of that wretched family line."

"Yeah, he's a monster."

"He doesn't belong here."

"No one would one to be friends with him," and many more similar whispers would be shared among others.

I didn't react to any of it. You could say that I was use to this treatment. After all, it happens every time I pass by. I continue to walk along the corridor, ignoring everyone around me. My expression – one that I had perfected for so long – is that of indifference. I already knew for a long time that I was going to be alone, so there was no reason for me to try and socialize with others just to be accepted. Other than that, I've come to enjoy the quietness around. It allowed me escape from reality; a world far from this.

Silently, I make my way to the cafeteria. I took my usual sitting place, one distanced from others. I took out a sandwich from my bag and began to eat. It was just going to be another usual day... until, a boy around my age sat on the chair across from me. I was honestly startled by the action of this mysterious boy, though I continued to eat my sandwich. It did ignite a bit of curiosity inside of me. I mean, that pink hair… is that natural? Also, that scarf… is he cold or something?

"Hey, what's your name?"

I was brought out of my reverie when I heard him ask, and I knew for a fact that I had a choice. It was either to answer his question, or ignore him completely until he goes away. I decided to answer, for a brief thought was brought up in my head.

'Hmm, maybe… it wouldn't be bad to try and make a friend?'

I looked at him as I answered, "... Gray… Gray Fullbuster."

I could see a grin form on his face.

"So you can speak! That's great! I've always thought that you were mute or something," he said in a cheerful tone, while I continue to use my face of indifference.

"The name's Natsu Dragneel. It's nice to meet you, Gray!"

For the first time in my life, I felt the urge to smile at his friendliness. There was something about him that makes you feel as if you were free to do whatever it is that you want, and become unafraid of anything that may stand in your way… Hmm, thinking about it now, I'm coming to regret this decision. Luckily, there's still some chance to back out from this. It isn't as if we've become friends. No, sharing names doesn't make you a friend. We may be acquaintances perhaps, but not friends.

When I finished eating my sandwich, I stood up to leave and was planning to head for my class. Though, before I could even take a step, I was stopped by a hand that wrapped around my wrist. I turn to find this 'Natsu' person, looking at me with a grin that was still plastered on his face. I must've let out a brief show of emotion on my face, for that actually caught me off guard.

"What class are you heading to?" he asked as though it was perfectly normal for someone you've just recently met.

This got me thinking, 'Why would he talk to an outcast like me in the first place? What was there to gain in trying to become friends with someone like me?'

Truly, I didn't understand his sense of logic. Yet nonetheless, I couldn't help but answer his question.

"... Art."

I didn't think he would be able to smile wider, but apparently he could.

"That's perfect! That's my next class as well."

He walks beside me, and was now holding my hand.

"Since we're going to the same place, let's go together!" before I could protest, he had begun walking out of the cafeteria.

We headed to the room where 'our' class would begin.

I could only stare at him in disbelief. Never in my life have I been approached and led this way. Though, I had to admit, it did give out some comfort and warmth to all this.

'Maybe... just maybe… it wouldn't be so bad to try. We could even become great friends.'

It was a feat, but at the very least I could say that I tried and gave it a chance. It's better than doing nothing as I've previously believed and thought of it as pointless. From this point on, I had a feeling that this boy, was going to be the one who'll be able to change me.

* * *

Three months had passed by since that day, as we sat down to lean on a tree in the school's field area. We were just relaxing and enjoying the scenery Mother Nature is giving to us. Ever since then, I couldn't believe that in those three months, we've come to learn almost everything about each other. It probably wasn't easy for him for I refuse to share anything for at least a whole month. It came to the point that he was so persistent about it that I'd actually let him in.

That was probably the first time in my life that I had cried that hard. It wasn't easy to just share about yourself because that would mean letting the person into your life; your heart.

"If you keep hanging out with me, people will treat you badly and it will tarnish your name! I'm said to be monster and should be left out for the rest of my life. That's why you shouldn't bother with someone undeserving as me!"

I remember him wrapping his arms around me, whispering comforting words to calm me down. I never had that done to me before, so it shocked me enough to flinch at contact. Eventually, I've calmed myself, still in his embrace. He gently combs my hair, and kept on doing so, until I began to pull myself away. I felt moved by the next thing he said, almost to the point that I felt like crying once more.

"I don't care about what people will say about me, and you're no monster. You're talented, smart, kind and many more to list that at times, even I'm lost for words to describe just how great you are. Best of all, you're my friend, and that would never change."

Eventually, slowly but surely, we became quite close friends.

It felt amazing to even say those words, 'close friends'. I thought that I'd never be even able to use those words, let alone hear it with me involved. Natsu was certainly a unique individual, but he's my light. He reached out a hand when no one would. He showed me things that made life worth living. I owe a lot to him for changing my life for the better.

At the moment, Natsu moved to lie down on my lap and just stared at me. In turn, I stared back, giving him a questioning look.

"What is it?"

He continues to stare for some time before finally speaking, "You have beautiful eyes. I could stare and be lost in them."

I let out a small laugh at the corny words, "What are you trying to do? I'm not a female that you can woo, you know."

"Even so, I can still say what I want to say. You have a beautiful laugh and smile, so should do that more often," smiling as he said so.

I didn't really know what to say to that, so I didn't respond. I don't even think that I even needed to. So we just stayed that way, enjoying the comforting silence between us. However, that was all broken when I was suddenly called to go to the chairman's office for something important. I could see Natsu reluctantly move off of me, but that was erased when I reassured him that I was going to be fine. With that, I made my way to the office.

Once there, I was greeted by the chairman and was asked to sit down on one of the chairs. I look around the room curiously, for it was my first time ever being here. My attention was directed back to the chairman when he called my name.

"You must be wondering why I called you here, correct?"

Wordlessly, I gave a nod for him to continue on.

"Don't worry. It's not because you're in trouble or any of that sort."

Inwardly, I let out a sigh of relief after hearing those words.

"I called you here to give you something as an award for having the highest marks in all your subjects throughout the entire school."

He motioned for me to come closer as he held a small box. Hesitantly, I grabbed for the box and slowly opened it to reveal its contents. There lay, a small purple sphere with a small light moving about inside of it like a firefly.

"What is it?" I asked, knowing for a fact that confusion and curiosity must be evident on my face.

"It's a time sphere."

I looked at him, confused.

He began to explain, "This device will allow you to go back in time to where you wish it to be. Though, you'll never remember anything after that time for it never happened... However," his face turned into a solemn expression, "I truly wish that, there would never be a day where you would use this."

I didn't quite understand why he had said that, but I nodded as though I did. I turn to leave the room, taking the small box with me. Once outside, I took the sphere out of the box to place it in one of my pockets, before throwing the container into a nearby disposal bin. I thought that it might come in handy if I had it close by, but it wasn't as if I was really planning on using it. In fact, I'm pretty happy to where I am right now. Though, you never really know. So, just in case, I'll keep this close to me.

I began making my way back to where I had left Natsu, but I stumbled upon a conversation that bothered me. I hid behind the wall close to them.

"That monster has become too close with that Dragneel boy," one of the two girls stated with utter disgust.

"No way! That cheeky little brat is getting too cocky," the other one replied, snorting right after.

"That's for sure. Well, it's going to be fine because it won't last for long."

Even though I couldn't see it, I could tell that she was smirking.

"I planned something to happen when they take their biology exam. I found out that the test involved hunting in a forest to find some plants. So I planted something in advance, especially for that monster. He'll never know what'll hit him."

"Oh~ you're so devious. I like that about you."

"Thank you. I do try," and with that, they left.

I was absolutely terrified and was greatly disturbed, but at the same time, I felt relieved that it wasn't Natsu they were targeting on. Slowly, I began to continue from where I left off, and decided not to tell Natsu about it. Even though we were close friends (– how I loved those words –), he's already done so much for me. I couldn't possibly burden him with one of my problems again, that would just be too selfish. I would solve this problem on my own. So, with that decided, I met up with Natsu and enjoyed his company. I acted as if I never even heard of that evil plan in the first place.

* * *

I never knew that fate could be so cruel at the crucial day.

This wasn't supposed to happen. It should've been me. It should've been me that got hurt. It should've been me that's supposed to be lying on the cold ground with red gushing wounds on my body. It should be me... so why? Why is it that it's you and not me? Why did you protect me? I'm not worth your protection. I'm not worth anything that's of deserving. I've told you this.

I've come to realise only now that I was the problem all along. This wouldn't have happened to you if it weren't for me. If we've never became friends… if we've never met, this wouldn't have happened.

It started with searching for a plant in a forest as those girls I heard predicted. It was all good, and nothing seemed to be harmful. However, that was all erased the moment we got deeper into the forest. While searching, a sudden magic spell activated. It was aimed at me at an alarming rate, but I was ready for it. I expected it and braced myself for the blow, but the only thing I felt was a force on my side before hitting the ground.

I realized too late that it was you that pushed me aside and took the hit for me when I slowly moved to sit upright. Then, I saw your body hit the ground and heard a terrifyingly loud thud. I immediately ran to your side, regret, sorrow and disbelief filled me all at once. I didn't know what to do – I was at a lost.

Now, I look at your body, seeming to look heavy all of a sudden. Your skin was ice cold to touch as I clutched your hand in a feeble attempt to warm it up with my body heat. My vision blurs, letting the tears form and slide down my cheek. I cried, and cried for you not to leave me. You were the only one I had – the only one who ever wanted to be friends with me. Yet, I do not hear you answer my calls, and by this I dreaded that you were now dead.

'This is all my fault… Now, look at you.'

I looked at you with pained eyes. I wanted to feel your warmth and see your smiles, but right now, that's only wishing for the impossible. I wanted to do something, anything!

Then, right there and then, I remembered; the time sphere. Quickly, I pulled it out of my pocket and held onto it tightly. Tears continuing to fall for I knew what I had to do.

"I w-wish to go back to the t-time… w-where I never met N-Natsu. Back to the t-time… before I e-entered the cafeteria."

It was so painful to say, but it was for the best and it must be done. Bright rays of light began to appear from the sphere, and the magic was activated. I looked at you for it was going to be the last time that I was ever going to.

"I'm sorry I caused all of this. I'm even filled with more regret that I couldn't say to you my true feelings when you were still here with me... but I'll say it anyway," I gave a small smile as the magic shone brighter.

"You will be the only one that I'll ever truly come to love... Thank you. Thank you for everything, Natsu."

At that moment, I heard him faintly say, "W-wait..."

My eyes widened from shock. He was… He was alive!

Though, it was too late. The last thing I saw was white light blinding my sight.

"Natsu!"

* * *

This school for wizardry is said to be one of the best schools in the world. Though, from what I've seen, it's the same as any other school I've ever been to. The hallways were crowded with many students, all chatting about idly. I ignore all of them as I pass by, because I already know what they're saying. It's not hard to figure out if you're the one they're about behind your back.

Silently, I make my way to the cafeteria, but suddenly, I stopped. I stood in front of the doors of the aforementioned room, and felt as if something life-altering was going to happen to me if I were to go inside. Whether it was going to be a bad one, or a good one, I wasn't sure. I was suddenly filled with uncertainty, and I really wasn't sure as to why all of a sudden.

Shaking my head, I decided to skip lunch and head to my art class from there. I'm not sure why I had that feeling in the first place. Though, as I continued to walk to class, a brief thought came to me.

'It was for the best,' but I still didn't know what it was for.

I decided to not let it get to me anymore, and shrugged the thought, continuing my life as is; in solitude.

* * *

I know that I haven't been updating, and for that, I greatly apologize. There may be some grammar mistakes and stuff, pardon that too... and how I didn't update and instead, posted a new story that I just experimented on... - ~ -"

Also, I would like to thank to those of you that reviewed, favourited, follow, and alerted my stories, as well favouriting and alerting me. I greatly appreciate and am very happy of your supports!

I decided that I would mention those who review and reply to reviews from now on, though, only to stories that are multi-chapter-ed because I can't reply to them on one-shots. Also, I haven't been updating because I'm trying to improve my writing style. I will also edit my stories with the wrong spelling of Gray's name because of the confusion from the recent review I received.

Therefore, I thank your patience and support in my stories and my updating.  
I didn't really want to sound so formal, but it's the only way I can think of of being polite.

^^" Pardon if it made anyone uncomfortable... I'm not good with being casual at times.

I'll end this off with the usual.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
